


The Drawing of a Weeping Angel

by DS_Blxck



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Horror, Short One Shot, moving picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_Blxck/pseuds/DS_Blxck
Summary: When a young girl's innocent drawing turns into something deadly...WARNING: very short fic.





	The Drawing of a Weeping Angel

It was a normal summer evening. A young girl was sitting at her desk, drawing the image of a stone angel. She remembered it being from a TV show called _Doctor Who_ , a TV show that she adored. Her best friend made her discover it not even a month ago and she was hooked ever since.

The girl was so concentrated on her task that she did not notice her older brother enter her room to check if she was alright until he cleared his throat and spoke. 

“What are you drawing?” he asked, startling her. 

Picking up the pencil she accidentally dropped, the girl smiled at him. 

“A Weeping Angel from _Doctor Who_ ”, she answered casually. “They’re my favourite villains and I thought I could try to draw them. I’m not disappointed with the result so far.”

The boy chuckled and left the room, leaving his sister to continue her task in peace.

****

It was almost bedtime when the young girl finally finished her artwork. She put away her art supplies with a sigh before turning back towards the picture. After thinking for a moment, she took it and glued it on her wall, right over her bed. She then proceeded to the washroom before climbing to bed. After adjusting the covers, she turned off the lights and closed her eyes, slowly surrendering to sleep.

 

That’s when the picture moved...


End file.
